Chris i Stażyści
thumb|right|250px|Stażyści niosą totem z Chrisem w [[Czołówka|czołówce czwartego sezonu.]] Chris i Stażyści to konflikt między pracodawcą a pracownikami. Podczas Totalnej Porażki Chris ma wiele żalu do ludzi. Tak samo jest w przypadku Stażystów. Stażyści często potrzebują pomocy medyczne przez szalone wyzwania gospodarza. Mimo, że Stażysta przetestował coś niebezpiecznego, po czym został ranny lub zginął, Chris i tak wzrusza ramionami mówiąc, że da się to przeżyć. Mimo, że stażyści nie mają żadnych dialogów, to w niektórych momentach widać, ze nie cierpią Chrisa np: w Jedz, puszczaj i bądź ostrożny nie chcieli mu pomóc, jak ten przez Scotta, wpadł do "dziury z odchodami". W Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy jedna ze Stażystek zostaje Dakota. W Lód, lód dziecino Chris pozbawia Dakoty telefonu i paparazzi, oraz zmusza ja do pracy dla niego. To właśnie przez działania Chrisa, Dakota sprawia, że staje się "Dakotazoidem". Wyspa Totalnej Porażki Miejsce takie sobie cz. 2 Szef Hatchet występuje w roli stażysty kaskadera, aby sprawdzić czy wyzwanie jest bezpieczne. Mimo, że ten o mało nie został pogryziony przez rekiny, Chris z uśmiechem mówi "Chyba da się to przeżyć" po czym daje to wyzwanie obozowiczom. Komu możesz zaufać? thumb|left|180px|Stażysta wykonuje skok za mównicę. Jeden ze stażystów, przed drugą częścią wyzwania skoczył za mównicę, z której następnie wyłonił się Chris. Było to widać jakby zrobił to Chris. Obóz rozbitków W pokoju zwierzeń, Chris mówi, że trzech stażystów zginęło przenosząc głazy. Gdy Owen przestraszył się czaszki dinozaura, Chris mówi, że warto było w tym celu poświecić stażystę. Później gdy z Szefem siedzieli w "Kryjówce ekipy" mówi, ze wysłałby wideo stażystom, ale niestety "się skończyli". Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich thumb|right|180px|Stażysta jest przerażony, gdy Chris każe mu przejść po kładce. Chris zatrudnia nowego stażystę, aby sprawdził, czy przejście po kładce nad rekinami jest bezpieczne. Stażysta idąc po kładce poślizgnął się i wpadł do wody, po czym było słychać jak jest pożerany przez rekiny. Chris jednak z uśmiechem powiedział "Kładka wytrzymała" i nawet nie zainteresował się stanem zdrowia stażysty. Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki Chris każe jednemu stażyście polecieć po Courtney, gdy ta odkryła, że na wyspie jest cywilizacja. Później stażysta dzwoni po Chrisa, mówiąc "mamy tu mały kryzys" gdy Courtney chciała go zaatakować. Chris każe wyskoczyć mu z balonu, co też robi. Plan Totalnej Porażki Zamieszki na planie thumb|left|180px|Stażyści za namową Chrisa ciągną E-Scoupe do limuzyny Łajz. Po tym jak dwóch stażystów zniszczyło sprzęt, kiedy Heather ich obraziła Chris mówi, że nie mogą liczyć na tych "dwóch obrażonych panów". Podczas ceremonii eliminacji Chris wzywa dwóch stażystów,aby zaprowadzili E-Scoupe do limuzyny. Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót! Chris dziękuje swojej ekipie w tym stażystom mówiąc, że bez nich nie powstałoby show Totalna Porażka w Trasie Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 1 Chris zmusza dwóch stażystów do przetransportowania Faraona egipskiego. Obaj wydaja się być źli na niego. Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 2 thumb|right|180px|Chris oraz Szef używają stażystów jako podnóżka. Chris wykorzystuje Stażystę jako podnóżek. Tan sam Stażysta został zjedzony przez chrząszcze. Szef robi to samo, jednak z żywym. Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej! Chris powołuje dwóch stażystów, aby zaczekali pod wodą jakby trzeba było uratować jakiegoś zawodnika. Jadnak Obaj zostali zamarznięci w lodzie. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy Czołówka Stażyści niosą totem, na którym znajduje się Chris Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze! thumb|left|180px|Chris w towarzystwie stażysty zapowiada kolejny sezon. Gdy Chris zapowiada nowy sezon, jeden ze stażystów stoi obok niego. Gdy Chris oznajmia, że podczas jego nieobecności na wyspie zrobiło się niebezpiecznie, stażysta zostaje wciągnięty przez zmutowaną kałamarnicę, do jeziora. Lód, lód dziecino thumb|right|180px|Ku rozczarowaniu Dakoty, Chris przywraca ją do programu jako stażystkę. Gdy Dakota powraca na końcu odcinka, Chris nie był z tego powodu zadowolony. Gdy jednak do Chrisa zadzwonił tata Dakoty "Pan Milton" Chris zgodził sie przyjać ja z powrotem do programu. Jednak ku jej rozczarowaniu nie jako zawodnika, tylko stażystkę. Schwytani straceńcy Chris każe w nocy zaalarmować innych zawodników, to spowodowało, że Dakota na chwilę ogłuchła. Chris każe Dakocie wykonywać różne prace podczas odcinka. M. In. wlać wodę źródlana do toalety. Na koniec, gdy Chris był rozczarowany, że nikogo nie wystrzeli z miotacza wstydu postanowił wystrzelić Dakotę, która stała obok niego. Dakota nie była zadowolona z tego powodu mówiąc "Jak można wylecieć dwukrotnie". Chris mówi jej jednak, że może przypłynąć w każdej chwili. Ahoj, załogo! Chris każe Szefowi wrzucić Dakotę do wody z piraniami. Podczas wyzwania jeden ze stażystów podpływa w "dziurawym jak sito" pontonie, po tym jak Chris ogłosił, że odstaną go Zmutowane Larwy. Następnie Dakota została wystrzelona obok boi. Chris zaczął się śmiać i nawet nie pomógł jej wydostać się na ląd do końca trwania odcinka. Uciekający model Gdy Dakota sprząta toksyczne odpady, Chris popija napój, ku jej irytacji. Chris mówi, że jak skończy, żeby przyniosła mu kolejny koktajl. Kopalnia jest kiepskim miejscem na odpady thumb|left|180px|Dakota jest zła na Chrisa, ze przez niego wyłysiała. Po tym jak Chris stwierdza, że zawodnicy mają 30 minut na wyniesienie "Statuetek złotego Chrisa", dodaje, że Dakota była tam ponad 40 minut i mówi, że czuje się świetnie, choć z niepewnością. Następnie Dakota jest pokazana całkowicie łysa na skutek działania toksycznych odpadów. Gdy inny stażysta pokazuje jej lusterko, a ona widzi siebie bez włosów krzyczy "Chris już po Tobie". na koniec odcinka Chris przywraca Dakotę do gry i umieszcza ja w drużynie Larw, na miejsce Anny Marii. To również oznacza, że Dakota skończyła pracę jako stażystka. W górę, w górę, w moim żałosnym balonie Gdy Chris zapowiada odcinek, dwoje stażystów czyści Miotacz Wstydu. Następnie Chris mówi, że nigdy nie wiadomo "Kogo wystrzelimy jak z procy", po czym Szef odpala katapultę i wystrzeliwuje stażystkę. Jedz, puszczaj i bądź ostrożny thumb|right|180px|Stażyści drwią z Chrisa wypuszczając na niego ścieki. Gdy Chris wpadł w sidła Scotta wylądował we wspólnej toalecie. Wówczas czekał aż stażyści mu pomogą. Ci jednak drwili z niego robiąc mu różne kawały przez ten czas i nawet wypuszczają ścieki na niego. Zaczarowany Las thumb|left|180px|Chris drwi ze stażysty Josh'a, który stał się mutantem. Chris ostrzega finałową trójkę przed zapadającym się runem leśnym pod którym są toksyczne odpady. Wówczas jeden ze stażystów niefortunnie do nich wpadł, po czym był zmutowany. Chris do niego mówi "Narka Josh. Poszukaj sobie pracy w cyrku". Mózg kontra Tężyzna - Ostateczna bitwa thumb|right|180px|Stażyści przygrywają Chrisowi na trąbce. Gdy Chris ogłasza wyzwanie, dwoje stażystów gra na trąbce. Następnie jeden ze stażystów przynosi telewizor, by finaliści mogli porozmawiać ze swoimi rodzicami. Podczas wyzwania stażyści są widziani wachlując Chrisa. Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd Lody błotnistych Lodziarzy thumb|left|180px|Chris mówi zawodnikom, by zrobili lody dla stażystów. Chris wyjaśnił, że następnym zadaniem będzie zrobieni lodów dla stażystów. Chris wyjaśnia też, że oboje stażyści są wychudzeni i głodni, gdyż nie dostali "karmy" w tym tygodniu. Po zrobieniu lodów, Chris zmienił zasady wyzwania i każdy musiał zjeść swoją porcje, co sprawiło, że stażyści upadli z głodu na ziemie. Zrujnowany finał Chris każe jednemu stażyście ściągnąć balony z byłymi uczestnikami, lecz to się nie udaje i balony odlatują. Podczas wyzwania widać jak jedna stażystka przynosi telefon dla Chrisa. Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew Rzuć i szukaj! Jeden ze stażystów trzyma parasol Chrisowi. Obozowicze z talentem thumb|right|180px|Chris rzuca lotką w zdjęcia zawodników, trzymane przez stażystów. Przed wyzwaniem Chris wybiera kolejność strzelając w zdjęcia finałowej trójki, które trzymają stażyści. Po chwili Chris trafia w jednego stażystkę, gdyż miał on opaskę na oczach. Podczas pokazu talentów, Chris jest w Juri wraz ze stażystką i Misio Nurkiem. Gdy Misio Nurek przypadkowo wysypuje z walizki pieniądze, Chris ponownie każe stażyście pozbierać, i także śmieje się z tego powodu. Zobacz Także Kategoria:Relacje Kategoria:Konflikty